071414katesami
abyssalArrow AA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 16:38 -- 04:38 AA: Kate walks up to Sami's closed door and knocks three times, softly. 04:39 AA: A bit of umbling ensues, and Sami eventually answers the door. Her hair is wet. She seems to have taken a bath for the first time since getting on the ark. 04:40 AA: "Oh, hi Katie." 04:40 AA: Sami's voice is sad, but not trembling anymore. 04:40 AA: "You look like you're doing... marginally better, at least." 04:41 AA: Sami thinks about it for a second. "Yeah. I guess a little. It still hurts like fuck, but I'm tired of being such a useless shit about it." 04:42 AA: "How are you? I haven't even asked you how you're holding up since it happened." Sami looks a little ashamed about this. 04:42 AA: "I was hoping to confide in you and... tell you how sorry I am." 04:43 AA: "It's not your fault Kate. We killed the motherfucker who's fault it is." 04:43 AA: Kate looks up from the floor. "If I had been more agressive against the glitch, attacked it instead of running, I could have killed it sooner." 04:43 AA: "Yeah....me too. I was scared to grimdark, so I waited..." 04:43 AA: Sami looks like she's about to cry again for a moment, but then shakes her head. 04:44 AA: "But we can't think that way." 04:44 AA: "We did the best we could." 04:44 AA: ((I'm like counting out syllables as kate STAHP)) 04:45 AA: "You're right, we have to weigh our options here." 04:45 AA: Kate smiles weakly. "There's still hope." 04:45 AA: "Yeah, options. Why, have you got any ideas? Everything I've thought of so far hasn't panned out." 04:45 AA: "The only thing left to me right now is to ask Libby about these dream bubble things that Doir mentioned." 04:46 AA: "Well, I could rewind her, but I have a feeling that won't work." 04:46 AA: Sami nods sadly. 04:46 AA: "Alternatively, when we reach the new session, we could throw her body in a kernelsprite." 04:46 AA: Sami's eyes widen. "Yeah....hey, yeah. Kernelsprites do that, don't they?" 04:46 AA: "They most certainly do." 04:47 AA: Sami deflates again. "But Jack didn't leave a body, did he?" 04:47 AA: "We can look for it, and even then, I could find pull a body from the timeline." 04:48 AA: "I can't transport a living Beau, but I can bring her body across timelines." 04:48 AA: Sami winces a little. 04:48 AA: "But you're talking about OUR Beau, right? Not some other timeline's Beau?" 04:49 AA: "The right timeline would have everything the same except she wouldn't be disintegrated." 04:49 AA: "Also, if we find her ashes, I can rewind them back into their non-ashen state." 04:50 AA: "The wind probably blew them away..." 04:50 AA: "Hey! But I can control winds!" Sami looks excited. 04:50 AA: "That....might be beyond my powers though. I'm okay, but I'm not a god tier like you guys or anything." 04:51 AA: "And I would probably have to call up wind from all over the planet to retrieve her ashes." 04:51 AA: " 04:52 AA: Kate puts a hand on her shoulder. "I think the two of us can get her all together, and then we can have a proper..." Kate thinks of a word she overheard a while ago. "corpse party." 04:52 AA: "And then we'll see her again in the... spriteflesh in a short 5 years." 04:53 AA: Sami nods. "Okay. I'll try. How do we do this?" 04:54 AA: "First, we need Ryspor to send us down to her land." 04:54 AA: "Then we'll review the footage scarlet gave us an scour the land for that location. 04:54 AA: "Then we'll go from there." 04:54 AA: Sami nods. "I kind of wanted to visit her room anyway. And I kind of promised her I'd collect her sylladex if anything happened to her." 04:56 AA: "Well, then we almost certainly have to go." 04:56 AA: "When I made that promise, I guess I didn't realize what a useless ass I would be if it happened." 04:56 AA: Sami looks ashamed of herself. 04:56 AA: "But let's not dwell on that. We've got things to do." 04:56 AA: "It hasn't been all that long, Sami. You're recovering quickly." 04:57 AA: "Yes, let's find Ryspor." Kate smiles and stands up, then something occurs to her. "Have you noticed a wierd troll around here?" 04:57 AA: Sami cocks her head. "I mean they're all a LITTLE weird..." 04:57 AA: "They're aliens, after all." 04:58 AA: Kate laughs. "Yes, you're right, I just mean, one that wasn't there before?" 05:00 AA: Sami thinks about it. "I haven't really left my room much since I got here. When I first arrived, before I realized....IT had happened....I think I only saw the usual ones. Maenam, Rilset, Ryspor, Meouet, and Seriad. 05:01 AA: "I know I didn't see Null. I've been so hung up on Beau, but....I think Null's gone, too." 05:01 AA: "Seriad, that's the one." 05:01 AA: "Huh? What's wrong? Are you two fighting?" 05:01 AA: "So wierd." 05:01 AA: "What are you talking about?" 05:02 AA: "This isn't some sort of bedroom thing, is it?" 05:02 AA: "Because I don't think I want to know about that, Katie." 05:02 AA: "Excuse me." Kate looks extremely confused and moderately... insulted? 05:03 AA: "She just keeps coming up to me and crying at me and I don't know what she wants but every time she comes up to me I feel strangely sad. Sadder than I am anyway, that is." 05:03 AA: "I'm sorry! It's not that you're gross or anything, it's just....thinking about you guys together sort of reminds me of me and Beau and that still hurts a bit." 05:03 AA: "Sami I've never even seen this troll before." 05:04 AA: "...Katie, is this some sort of metaphor? Are you saying she's changed since you started dating her?" 05:04 AA: "You're probably just getting cold feet because things are getting serious or something." 05:04 AA: "Lord knows I got nervous sometimes about how much I cared about Beau..." 05:05 AA: "Wh... No! Nevermind I can tell this is bothering you." 05:05 AA: "Sorry I brought it up." 05:05 AA: "It's okay. I wish I could be more help, but I'm still not quite ready to give much romantic advice right now." 05:06 AA: "And to be honest, I always thought you understood it all better than me, anyway." 05:07 AA: KAte shakes her head, dumbfounded. "Sami, I've never dated anyone." 05:07 AA: Sami blinks. 05:07 AA: "How could I possibly have better knowlege than you?" 05:08 AA: "...huh?" 05:09 AA: "Sami this isn't a joking matter... come on." 05:09 AA: "No, it really isn't." Sami looks concerned. "I'm....okay, I guess it's POSSIBLE I misunderstood your relationship with Seriad and Kikate, but you guys looked really serious. And it didn't look like some sort of 'Friends with Benefits' thing or whatever." 05:10 AA: "Who the hell is Kikate?" 05:10 AA: Sami looks dumbfounded. 05:10 AA: "Uh....your first boyfriend? Kikate? Or whatever trolls call them, I don't know." 05:11 AA: Sami closes her eyes and thinks for a minute. 05:11 AA: "Katie....do you remember when Jack trapped me in that box with him?" 05:11 AA: "Yes." 05:12 AA: "He did a thing to me. I'm not exactly sure how it worked. But I don't think it worked very well. I think I resisted, or he missed, or something." 05:12 AA: "But it felt like I was losing little parts of myself when he did it." 05:12 AA: "When he got you alone on your planet....he didn't hit you with anything like that, did he?" 05:14 AA: "I don't... think so." 05:14 AA: "But I don't... really remember." 05:15 AA: "Fuck. Even when he's dead, Jack keeps causing problems." Sami shakes her head in frustration. 05:15 AA: "What happened, Sami? What did he do? 05:15 AA: Kate looks terrified. 05:16 AA: "I think maybe he voided out parts of you. Or maybe all of us. If you don't remember, then I guess he could've done it to any of us and we wouldn't even know." 05:17 AA: "Oh my god. I have to talk to Seri-NO! I don't even know her!" 05:17 AA: Kate anxiously runs her hands over her head. 05:18 AA: "I'm sorry. You DO need to talk to her, Katie. I....I don't know what you should say to her, and I don't think you should do anything with her that feels weird, like letting her kiss you or anything..." 05:19 AA: "You're right. What about the other one, Kakite, you said?" 05:19 AA: "Uh..." Sami looks uncomfortable. 05:19 AA: "Yeah. He....died a few months back." 05:19 AA: This simultaneously hits Kate like a ton of bricks and means nothing to her. She doesn't know what to say. "Oh." 05:20 AA: "I think Seriad used to be into him too, actually. For all I know, you two bonded over your loss." 05:20 AA: "But now that's gone..." 05:20 AA: "I don't know. You had something special with Seriad once. Maybe you can feel that way about her again. But..." 05:21 AA: "...this is uncharted territory. Even if we had ALL THE EXPERIENCE in dating, I don't think anyone would know what to do about this." 05:21 AA: "But I do think you have to talk to her." 05:22 AA: "You're right. I'll go talk to her. Thank you Sami. I'll... figure something out." 05:22 AA: "Good luck. I'm sorry this happened to you Katie." 05:23 AA: Kate holds her arms out. 05:23 AA: "And take as much time as you need. We'll figure out what to do about Beau. We've got time." 05:23 AA: "I... think I need a hug." 05:23 AA: Sami nods. 05:23 AA: She goes in for the hug. It's been a while since she's been the one comforting someone else. 05:23 AA: Kate hugs Sami and rubs her back gently, knowing they both have some PRETTY FUCKED UP SHIT right now. 05:24 AA: "When I get back, we'll go get Beau." 05:24 AA: "Yeah. I'll go get some breakfast. And I guess I may as well ask Libby about the dreambubbles. If only as a backup plan." 05:25 AA: "Good call. Until then." 05:25 AA: "By Katie." 05:25 AA: (( *Bye )) 05:25 AA: "Bye Sami." 05:26 AA: Kate moves quickly out the door, closing it behind her. -- abyssalArrow AA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 17:26 --